Foreshadow the Dark
by RandomAvocados
Summary: When Danielle’s ship crashes on the island, she is thrown into a mysterious, unknown world. Can she outrun the monsters she encounters, or are these monsters something more? The monsters that are deep inside every human being?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I want to write a fanfic that is actually several chapters long, so I am going to continue with this. Since Danielle is my favorite character, and there aren't that many Danielle fics out there, I chose to write her story. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's just the prologue. Hopefully I will put the next chapter up later today, and it will be longer. I also apologize that the author's note is longer than the actual chapter. But then again, I don't know why you're still reading this author's note.

Summary: When Danielle's ship crashes on the island, she is thrust into a mysterious, unknown world. Can she outrun the monsters she encounters, or are these monsters something more? The monsters that are deep inside every human being?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. If I did, I would be in heaven.

---

Foreshadow the Dark: Prologue

The ship lurched back and forth violently, threatening to tip over at any moment and hurl the scientists into the black water to their deaths. Several people had already been thrown overboard, but still, the storm raged on, unaware that its wrath was taking innocent lives.

"Danielle!" a man's voice screamed out, barely audible over the noise of the storm. "Where are you?" he asked in French.

The woman in question was currently kneeling down and shielding herself and her protruding belly from the pelting rain, which was coming down in dark sheets, making visibility near impossible. Her safety harness was strapped to the deck. "I'm over here!" she responded, also in French, having to shout at the top of her lungs just to be heard. The man, who's name was Robert, rushed over to her, although it took him awhile to actually reach her.

"You should be below deck!" he screamed.

"I tried, but I didn't want to unlatch the belt because I was afraid I would get swept away!" She looked up at Robert, only to receive a face-full of spray. She sputtered against the water.

"It's okay! But we're pretty close to the hatch! If we-" But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The ship hit something hard, which sent violent tremors across the deck. Both were thrown forward and Danielle's head smashed against the pipe she was attached to. Her vision blurred, eventually giving way to darkness.

---

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As promised, I updated today! This chapter is slightly longer. Hope you enjoy.

Foreshadow the Dark: Chapter 1

Danielle awoke some time later to the sound of whispers. She clutched her hand to her head in pain. The whispers were so loud it felt like her head was being ripped apart. Biting her lip to keep from letting out a scream, Danielle slowly opened her eyes, only to be met by more darkness. The storm was over, but it was still night. Whether it was the same night or not, Danielle had no idea.

The sliver of a moon did not cast enough light to see anything, so she tried to gather her surroundings through her other senses. She could feel soft sand beneath her and hear the sound of waves crashing nearby. 'What am I do here?' she thought. 'Did we crash?' Danielle desperately wanted to sit up, find out what happened to Robert and the others, and explore more, but she could feel herself slipping away. "No. I have to get up. I have to…" Her eyes began to close. "I have to…" her voice trailed away, and she let the darkness consume her once more

---

When Danielle awoke again, it was no longer night. The sun was streaming onto her face, and when she reluctantly opened her eyes, she had to blink several times against the light. Sitting up slowly to avoid sending more pain through her already throbbing head, Danielle looked around.

She was still on the beach. Cries of tropical birds were coming from the jungle that ran the length of the sand. The ship was on it's side, resting on some rocks down by the water. Danielle's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open when she saw it, for it was destroyed beyond repair. A large section of the hull was missing, and it was nowhere to be seen. Tears started leaking from the soon-to-be-mother's eyes.

Hearing her name, Danielle turned her head to see Robert running towards her. "We're stuck here?" she asked him, but it wasn't a question. She already knew the answer. Putting on a mask, Danielle wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away from the wreck. "We need to start thinking about survival."

"Danielle," Robert said softly, lightly touching her arm.

"That's our main priority." She didn't acknowledge him.

"Danielle. It's ok. You can cry. It's alright to cry." Danielle hesitated only a moment before practically collapsing against Robert. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, comforting his love. "Cry, Danielle. We can cry together." True to his word, silent tears started tracing lines down his face. As quiet as he was, Danielle was as loud. Those were just their different personalities and the way they handled difficult situations. As soon as Danielle was finished weeping, she would immediately close up, never showing her emotions again for a long time. Robert knew this, and he also knew that she needed to get her feelings out now before she closed up, or else she would go insane.

For roughly a minute, wracking sobs overtook Danielle, her body trembling. But then as if nothing had happened, she quieted suddenly. Her body remained calm and still and she wiped the tears away, destroying the evidence of her distress. Smiling at Robert she whispered a genuine thank you before letting go. "We should start thinking about survival though."

Robert smiled at her. "Already taken care of. Brennan and Pierre are out hunting for food. The stuff on the ship won't last long, and it's better to look for it now when it's not a necessity, in case we don't find any."

"What about Montand and Mallorie?"

"Gathering firewood. We found dry matches in the ship and started a fire already."

"How long was I out?" It seemed like Danielle had missed quite a lot.

"Three days."

Danielle just stared at him. She had been out for three days? She felt bad because she couldn't help out. "What can I do?"

Robert shook his head, weary to let her do anything. "Maybe you should just sit and relax."

"No. I'm not useless, Robert." She was not the kind of person to just sit around and do nothing while everyone else was working. "I want to help."

Robert looked at her sadly, still reluctant. He cared about her and the baby, and he didn't want either one to get hurt. "I'm sorry."

Just then, interrupting their staring match, Montand and Mallorie walked out onto the beach. "You can help us build up the fire."

Danielle turned to them and smiled. "Why thank you, Montand." She stared at Robert for a second before going over to the two. "At least someone thinks I'm good for something."

---

Later that night, Danielle sat on the sand by the water, staring out at the ocean. The stars were out, and the moon was slightly bigger than the sliver it was before. The constantly moving waves sparkled like diamonds, and Danielle stared in awe at its beauty. She could hear the fire crackling and snapping behind her, and the waves crashing on the shore around her feet. In her hands she held a music box that was playing the Intermezzo from _Carmen_ softly. Danielle smiled slightly at the twirling ballerina, thinking back to when Robert had given it to her for their anniversary.

"Crashing on a deserted island isn't all bad." A voice sounded above her. She knew who it was, but she didn't acknowledge him. "Just think of it as a very long vacation." He sat down beside her.

"What do you want Robert?" Still she didn't turn to look at him.

Robert sighed. "I came to apologize. I'm sorry. I know how you get-"

"You know how I get?" Danielle interrupted, finally turning to face Robert. "What could you possibly say after that that will make me forgive you?"

"I'm sorry. I know you want to help. You feel guilty when you don't. I also know that you won't do anything that will hurt the baby. I'm…I'm just sorry." He paused, sighing again. He didn't know what else to say. He was truly sorry, and he just wanted Danielle to understand that. "Please. Will you please forgive me?"

Danielle looked back at the ocean, thinking about it for a couple seconds. Then she smiled once more at Robert. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long. And I know that you care about me and our baby and don't want to see anything happen to either of us." Leaning closer, she wrapped her arms around him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. After pulling away, she whispered, "Nothing is going to happen. We will get rescued, go back home, and, not to sound clichéd, live happily ever after. Now come on, let's get some sleep. We're going exploring tomorrow."

As if in response to her statement, a patch of clouds passed over the crescent moon, turning off the lights and plunging them into darkness.

----

Please review. I will update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I didn't have time. I might update again today though, but if I don't it will be on Friday.

Foreshadow the Dark: Chapter 2

It was morning, and the sun was just coming up over the horizon, making the water glow like it was on fire. The temperature was already very high, and as the sun rose and the day went on, it would only get hotter.

Danielle packed the last water bottle into her bag, then closed it and went over to the others. "We're out of water."

"I'm sure we'll find some when we're out in the jungle." Pierre said as he slung his bag over his shoulders.

"But what if we run out before we find any?" Danielle was a realist. She always prepared for the worst, which often was very good. That is, if people actually listened to her.

"Danielle, I'm sure we'll be fine," Robert tried comforting her and she threw up her hands in surrender. It was in her best interest just to give up, for it didn't seem like anyone wanted to hear what she had to say. 'They'll wish they'd listened later,' she thought to herself as she swung her bag across her back.

Only she, Robert, Montand, and Mallorie were going on the hike. Pierre and Brennan were staying on the beach to make sure the fire didn't go out. Robert was yet again reluctant to let Danielle go, but this time he didn't voice his opinion out loud. He knew that it would only make his love mad at him, and she would still go whether he wanted her to or not. He had no say in what Danielle did.

Danielle could sense the stress on Robert's face and she grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "Like I said last night, everything's going to be ok. And I promise we'll turn back if anything does happen." She smiled reassuringly. Danielle knew what things needed worrying about what things could be left on their own. She could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone else to tell her what she could or couldn't do. But she did appreciate Robert's efforts of trying to protect her. She didn't like to think of herself as a romantic, but it is pretty sweet and loving.

Danielle was shaken from her thoughts by Mallorie asking, "So what are we actually looking for?"

"Well," Danielle started. "The reason we crashed on the island is because we turned around to investigate that transmission. Which reminds me. The transceiver."

"We found it, but it's broken. We tried fixing it, but it still doesn't work."

"So we're going to find the source of the transmission?"

"Looks like it. And we can look for some water on the way."

----

The sun was high overhead, burning down on the science team. There was not a cloud in the endless blue sky, but hopefully an afternoon rainstorm would roll in from nowhere and give them all a break from the ever pounding rays.

Danielle sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. Taking out her water bottle, she noticed that it was empty. "Shit," she thought aloud. They had passed through a never-ending jungle and hiked half-way across a valley that seemed to stretch on for miles, but not once did they come across a stream. Danielle swayed slightly, feeling light-headed.

"Danielle! Are you ok?" Robert asked worriedly as he hurried over to her. "You should sit down." He wrapped and arm around her waist and guided her over to large rock, where he helped her sit down. "Here, have some of my water."

"Thank you," she expressed her gratitude as she slowly sipped the cool liquid.

"We should go back."

"No. I'm fine, I'm fine. I was just a little thirsty."

The others gave her some time to relax and take a break. After a couple minutes, she stood up and faced the jungle on the opposite side of the valley. Her instinct was telling her to turn around and start back to the beach, but her stubborn side was telling her it was fine. As she was debating, whispers sounded across the grassy hill. Not really hearing what was said, she turned to the others. "What did you say?"

Everyone looked at her strangely. "Nobody said anything."

The whispers started up again. "You don't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Danielle listened more closely. She could swear she heard, "Don't go any farther. Turn around now." But she didn't want to turn back. She ignored the voices and her instinct and started for the jungle. Before she had gotten five feet though, a loud noise came from within the trees, which started falling. "We're going back now. Come on, let's go." IT would be a very stupid suicidal attempt to go into a jungle where there was some sort of large creature crashing around, ripping up trees.

---

After several more hours of walking back through the jungle, the whispers came back. Danielle was trying to decipher the words when Robert stopped, saying, "We're lost." It was obvious that they were and there was no point in denying it. They did not recognize anything they had passed and there was a certain air about the dark trees that definitely wasn't there before.

"What do we do?" Mallorie questioned, fear eminent on her voice.

Not ending her concentration on the whispers nor turning to the other three, Danielle answered, "We walk with the sun behind us." When nobody said anything she continued, explaining. "Our beach faces east, so if we walk away from the sun, we'll be going in the right direction."

They followed her advice and began walking again. Danielle was distracted and kept looking this way ant that, as if she thought something or someone was going to attack them.

"Danielle-" Robert began but was interrupted.

"I swear I- Wait, do you hear that?" She stopped and looked around.

"Danielle-"

"No. I hear…" She rushed off into the thick trees, soon disappearing amongst the dense underbrush. The others looked at each other for only a moment before hurrying after her.

---

Please review…I thrive off reviews.


End file.
